The Horror Attraction
by ShinyMewGirl
Summary: Six children face a new franchise, a new ghost, a newanimatronic and a new night guard! Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction is in business. . . Sequel to "Freedom of the Final Night" and "The Torturous First Few Nights at Freddy's".
1. It's Been So Long

_Hey kiiiiiiiiiiids. . ._

One of the sleeping little boys shot up to his feet and held out his hands, pointer finger and thumb out to look like a gun. He shouted as if he'd never slept, 'COME OUT HERE AND FIGHT ME, YOU LITTLE FAZFUUUuuuuuh. . . What happened to the pizzeria?'

He wasn't wrong; The pizzeria had changed overnight. A few of the drawings children had made were hidden beneath fake posters depicting overly-cartoonish bunnies, bears and chickens. The lights were either off completely or flickering, as were a few of the arcade games. The general shapes and sizes of the rooms were different, the walls gradually became less vibrant, and machinery was littered about everywhere. Pipes of sorts stuck out, wires dangled from the ceiling, animatronic parts scattered around as if they had been blown to bits.

'Straaange. . .' another kid yawned with a hint of irritation. 'I don't detect any power anomalies. . .'

The boy making the gun gesture growled, 'Yeah, you should know, you just waited until the lights went out every night before you even moved.'

'_Excuse_ _you both, _but can you please shut up?' said the only girl in the group. 'We're trying to nap.'

The put down his hands and said, 'I _swear_, I heard a voice. Derek, did you hear it?'

Derek, the boy who got up just before the girl replied, 'I didn't hear anything 'til you started shouting. Chelsea?'

'Neither did I. Jack, you're just tired,' the girl said. 'Go to sleep.'

The kid stubbornly pointed at the area in front of him. 'Am I the _only one_ who sees what's wrong with this scene?!"

'Eh?' another kid grunted, getting up. His only eye was a rusty red and big like a flashlight. 'What's all this talk 'bout the pizzeriaaaah. . . Jack's not kidding. Where the drawing of _me _go?!'

'Go to sleep, Luke!' Jack instructed. 'That wasn't even you, either. You weren't a robot.'

Luke folded his hands and huffed, 'I'm not tired.'

Chelsea glared at him. She stated, 'You're one of the youngest ones here. If we say you're tired, you're tired. Go to sleep.'

'That also means you have to do things for me. Feed me!'

Chelsea shoved the boy's face down. He screeched, almost not human.

'Hey, where's Willy?' Derek gasped. 'William! Willy! William Bergenson! Bi-'

Chelsea said, 'Good riddance!'

That was when William showed up. He shouted, 'Everyone! Look at what I found!' As quick as he had appeared, he ran out.

The remaining five children quickly followed him, curious to see what the discovery could be.

* * *

'You found an animatronic?'

Jack signaled at a yellow rabbit of sorts lying on the ground. It had eyes, yes, but they weren't quite animatronic eyes, nor were they human being eyes. The creation was dotted with blemishes in the paint job, leaving strange, crisscrossing markings. A staple was above the right eye for some reason, and the exoskeleton was torn. The right ear also had a missing piece, leaving half of an ear. You could see the endoskeleton at some angles, too.

'This is all you found? This. . . Golden Bonnie?' Jack asked.

William nodded, 'I looked for the other animatronics, but I couldn't find any. I found bits and pieces, though. I found Freddy's suit and Foxy's head was on a wall. I even found some of the Toy animatronic parts!'

'I hated those guys,' Luke mumbled, startling some people. He rarely voiced his opinions.

'No other animatronics?'

Will shook his head.

Derek pushed his way towards the animatronic. He said in his scariest voice, 'I REMAIN!' Chelsea giggled.

'Cut that out!' Jack said. 'You're all acting like you're seven!'

'Some of us are. . .' Ron reminded him.

'No, you are not! You're. . . What's the date?' Jack asked. 'Because I am pretty sure we slept for way longer than a few hours.'

'It's. . . Geez, wasn't it, like, twenty-fourteen?' Chelsea replied. 'For all we know, it's the year twenty-seventy-twelve. I dunno, twenty-fifty?'

_My, my, my. . . Looks like somebody missed some thirty-plus years of their afterliiife. . . You'd be dead by now, kids, and I mean naturally dead._

'There!' Jack screamed. 'There it is again! That voice!'

'What voice?' Derek questioned, looking about nervously.

_It's me, of course! How're ya doing? How has your dirt nap been? Ehehehehe. . ._

'I guess you aren't crazy after all,' Chelsea said. She waved at the air. 'Hello! Who are you? Is there something you need?'

'Jack, don't we need to be in a physical form to be seen or heard? So is this guy-' Ron suddenly whispered to him.

_Hey, kids! _a man in all purple said, suddenly materializing in midair. He had a bright yellow badge, and it was the first thing people noticed before they saw that he was all purple, including skin and hair. His eyes were black with white pupil dots. He had a neat purple hat on, too. _IT'S ME!_


	2. John Strider

'Who the crud are you?!' Chelsea complained, losing the sweet act she had pulled to get him to appear. 'And why are you dressed so strange?'

The weird purple man looked nervous, but only for a split second. _Y-You don't remember me? Really?_

All six child apparitions glanced at each other, then shook their heads.

_Uh. . . I'm. . . John. . . Strider? Uh, yeah, John Strider! That's me! I-I used to be a night guard here! Then I died because y- _Bonnie_ snuck up on me! _he explained. _Being stuffed in a Freddy Fazbear suit was. . . pretty painful. . . Ow. . . Buuut I haunt this place a ghost! So, that's a thing now._

'Why haven't we seen you around before, Mister Strider?' Ron said. He looked a little guilty at the mention of Bonnie getting him.

John replied, _I have no idea myself. Hey! Who's this lil' guy? _He went up to the withered "Golden Bonnie" animatronic. He was inspecting very carefully, but probably didn't really care for it. He stepped on top of it's limbs a few times, almost on purpose. _Real creepy, isn't he? Almost like a corpse!_

William shuddered at the word "corpse". Derek hugged him, a little unnerved himself. 'Strider, sir, I really don't think that was a good choice of words.'

_Sorry, my bad! _he replied, waving his hand as if it weren't a big deal. _Didn't think you'd still be so sensitive._

'Still?' Jack asked.

John looked a little startled, but then casually answered again, _Well, don't pretend the murders of the pizzerias weren't big news! Why else would they replace it with "Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction"? Bad rep, hauntings. . . Guess those rumors were true!_

'I-I guess, yeah. I'm Jack, they're William, Derek, Ron, and Chelsea,' Jack began. Luke sneezed. 'Oh, and then we have Luke.'

_Well, nice to meet you folks, best leave you alone before you start your killing spree!_

'Killing spree? Sir Strider, we stopped our inhumane behavior a long time ago! Well, technically yesterday, but you know what we mean,' Ron said. 'Our madness is a thing of the past!'

John laughed, _Madness? Puh-leaze, you were doing the world a favor! Living humans are cruel, merciless killer! Take it from me! I'm from the younger generation, I have seen the issues we have faced. Kill them off and don't look back! You'll thank me for it later!_

'We'll be no better than they are, the living and our murderer,' Luke muttered.

Derek pushed his way to the front of the group. 'I concur. We'd like to live out our afterlives in peace.'

_What afterlives? Have you noticed that every time the animatronics are taken away, you fall asleep and don't wake up until their return? Your existence is bound to those hunks of metal, and it's all because of the murderer. The killer. The guy. Don't you want to at least get his grandchildren or something and know you've been avenged? Admit it! _John Strider suggested.

The souls of the children seemed a bit nervous, fiddling with their toy cutlass, dress, whatever they could. They were considering it.

_Maybe you can make the place scarier that way! Y'know,-_

'Pshaw! You think we like being ghosts? We can hardly nap!' Jack scoffed. 'I want to be resting!'

_YOU SHOULD BE, BUT YOU'RE NOT! _the weird purple man hissed. _MAKE THE MOST OF IT, PUPPET! _His black eyes were actually red for some reason, and this John guy almost looked as if he had fangs. It didn't help when he held his hands up like claws.

Jack screamed. He ran backwards but tripped and fell straight through Luke. The one-eyed boy yelped.

'Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry!' Jack swiftly apologized, scrambling back up to his feet. 'It was an accident!'

'Never do that again!' he screamed back. 'For the love of Fazbear-!'

Derek tilted his head and questioned, 'Wait, is that seriously so. . . I have no idea what just happened.'

'Let's find out!' Will suggested. He forced Chelsea and Ron together like magnets. They fell through each other (and Will's hands) and, like the previous pair, started yelling.

'Dude! That was extremely painful!' Ron screeched at the top of his (metaphorical) lungs.

Chelsea screamed, 'What the freak is wrong with you?!'

The four were on the floor having seizures of sorts, and Will was waving his hands madly in pain. Derek and John just observed.

'I'm sorry we killed you. . .' Derek replied monotonously.

John stared at the kid a moment before going, _Oh! Right! The whole kill-me-on-the-job deal! No biggies! Your intentions are in the right place. Now, are you going to do it again?_

'I guess. No promises, Mister Strider, but. . .' Derek trailed off.

_Alrighty then! My job here is done! Do jutra, dzieci! _ and as quickly as he had appeared, the purple man vanished into the air.

* * *

'John creeps me out,' Chelsea murmured. Nobody had really formally spoken since they met the former security guard.

Derek interjected, 'I can name a few guards: Fritz Smith, Mike Schmidt, Jeremy Fitzgerald, and the guy who's name I always forget, as well as a few others. Vincent Cook, Scott Cawthon, Adriana Lawanderski, Marta Egbert, Justina Washington, Amanda Songbird, Anna Green, heck, even Gerald Phillips and Jackson Michaelson. . . I could a few more, but you get my point. I don't remember killing John Strider.'

Will twiddled his thumbs, 'He looks familiar, though! Luke?'

Luke nodded. He didn't have an argument, so he stayed quiet.

Jack pointed out, 'Why does he wear so much purple? And his eyes are weirder than ours! They almost belong on an animatronic! He has those weird black-white eyes!'

'This looks like a job for my skepticals!' Ron joked, putting circles around his eyes like glasses. Nobody laughed.

Chelsea said, 'Until then, do we kill the guards?'

There was a moment of silence. Jack finally replied in a quiet voice, 'I guess we'll have to do it again.'

* * *

**A/N: Hiii! I'm back! This story might not be updated until the FNAF3 game (or at least demo) is released, so be patient!~**


	3. Springtrap?

**I'm back! FNAF3 has been released and. . . All I can say is: Thank goodness it doesn't affect my canon.**

* * *

"I must say, you are quite the actor."

"Really?!"

"Yeah, that was an amazing impression. Very believable. You just might have the job."

"Yes! What's my part?"

"There's only two parts, you know. You have to be the night guard."

"N-Night guard? I thought-"

"Look, there's only one part open for you. Do you want the job or not?"

". . .I'll take it!"

* * *

'Mister Strider?' Will asked curiously. 'What exactly are you doing?'

Strider was sitting next to the withered Bonnie. Only now did the little boy realize it reeked. It smelled of blood and something like rotten eggs. Amazingly, Strider seemed unfazed, maybe even enjoying it.

_Just deciding on a name for our new friend! How do you feel about "Springtrap"?_

'Springtrap?' Will said. The name brought back flashes of vague memories, but nothing seemed to stick to his head. He knew it had a hidden meaning, and he should know it, but just couldn't. It was like trying to look through a cup of mud. 'Where'd you come up with that?'

_Oh, it's a long story. I don't have time to explain, it's already eleven, anyway. Buuut bunnies come out in the spring, they spring and jump, and I was- THE NIGHT GUARD will be trapped in it. Clever, eh?_

'I guess so. Springtrap. . . Interesting. . .'

* * *

"H-hey! Glad you came back for another night! I promise it'll be a lot more interesting this time!"

"Good gosh, this guy sounds like a surfer."

"Found some-some great new relics over the weekend and we're out tracking down a new lead RIGHT NOW! So uh, let me just update you real quick then you can get to work. Like, the attraction opens in like a week so we have to make sure everything works and nothing catches on fire."

"That'll be easy. And I'll be able to practice acting, too. 'Aaah, the lamps are attacking me.' Hehe. . ."

"Uh, when the place opens, people will come in at the opposite end of the building and work their way towards you, then pass you and out the exit. Uh, yeah, you've officially become part of the attraction. You'll be starring as...the security guard!"

"I know. . ."

"So not only will you be monitoring the people on the camera as they pass through, y'know, to make sure no one steals anything or makes out in the corner, but you'll also be a part of the show! It'll make it feel really authentic I think. Uh, so let me tell you about what's new. We found another set of drawings, always nice, and a FOXY HEAD, which we think could be authentic. Then again it might just be another crappy cosplay. And we found a desk fan, very old school, metal though so watch the fingers. Uh-heh uh right now the place is basically just, y'know, flashing lights and spooky props, but I honestly thought we'd have more by now, um, if we don't have something really cool by next week we may have to suit you up in a furry suit and make you walk around saying 'Boo', hehe..."

"I didn't sign up for that. . ."

"But, y'know like I said we're trying to track down a good lead right now, uh, some guy who helped design one of the buildings said there was like an extra room that got boarded up or, uh, something like that so we're gonna take a peek and see what we can find. Uh, for now just get comfortable with the new set up."

The guard perked up. Extra room? What could it possibly contain?

"Um, you can check the security cameras over to your right," the man on the prerecorded messages said. "You can toggle between the hall cams and the vent cams. Uh, then over to your far left, uh, you can flip up your maintenance panel. Y'know use this to reboot any systems which may go offline. Eheh, so, in trying to make this place feel vintage, we may have overdone it a bit, hehe, some of this equipment is barely functional. Yeah...I wasn't joking about the fire, that-that-that's a real risk."

The guard, looking rather worried, glanced around for a fire extinguisher. The comforting device was nowhere to be seen. So much for safety.

"So, the most important thing you want to watch for, is the ventilation. Look, this place will give you the spooks, man, and if you let that ventilation go offline then you'll start seeing some crazy stuff, man. Keep that air blowing. Okay, keep an eye on things and we'll try to have something new for you tomorrow night."

"Hallucinations? Reall- Oh, gosh, it reeks in here. No wonder!" the guard remarked. Thank goodness it was far into the shift. She didn't know how long it would take before she lost it.

Maybe Fazbear's Fright wasn't a good choice for a career in acting.

* * *

'This night guard is a girl?!' Chelsea exclaimed. Everybody but her moaned in disgust.

Jack growled, 'Those always die off too quickly!'

Derek nodded and said, 'This will be no different!'

'If we do die off this quickly, then tell me: Are there more boy ghosts or girl ghosts?'

Ron ignored her remark, asking, 'How're we supposed to kill her? One animatronic, seven ghosts. . .'

_Easy! Who here wants to share Springtrap?_


	4. Yellow, Purple, and Red

**Just a heads up: This'll probably get more gory as it progresses. I mean, it's "Five Nights at Freddy's". Like here, for instance.**

* * *

'Share?' Derek asked. 'What do you mean?'

Strider sighed, _I mean all six of you can use Springtrap at once. If you don't bicker like the children you are-_

'We don't bicker and we are not kids! We're old people! Older than you!' Luke shouted, startling everybody. When he noticed the unsettling staring he received, the boy in the eyepatch sulked a bit.

_Look, while you make your way to the office, I will give the girl a bit of a scare to distract her. Maybe I'll even mess with the controls, who knows? _

'One question, sir!' Ron politely said. 'Why doesn't the girl have a way to defend herself?'

Jack replied harshly, 'It's the first guard, they're going to act stupid about us! We don't even exist to them!'

'That's no fun,' Will huffed.

Chelsea murmured sarcastically. 'Boy, I can't wait for tonight.'

* * *

The night guard jumped in her seat when the phone rang.

"Hey man, okay, I have some awesome news for you! First of all, we found some vintage audio training cassettes! Dude, these are like, prehistoric! I think they were like, training tapes for like, other employees or something like that- so, I thought we could, like, have them playing, like, over the speakers as people walk through the attraction. Dude, that makes this feel legit man. But I have an even better surprise for you and you're not gonna believe this- we found one. A REAL one. Uh-oh-uh gotta go man- uh, well-well look, i-it's in there somewhere, I'm-I'm sure you'll see it. Okay, I'll leave you with some of this great audio that I found! Talk to you later man!"

"A-A real what?" she shouted at the recording. She didn't get her answer, because as soon as the call ended, the training recording played.

"Uh, hello! Hello hello! Uh, welcome to your new career as a performer slash entertainer for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, these tapes will provide you with much needed information on how to handle slash climb into slash climb out of mascot costumes. Right now, we have two specially designed suits that double as both animatronics and suits. So please pay close attention while learning how to operate these suits as accidents slash injuries slash death slash irreparable and grotesque maiming can occur," a different man began. At the mention of grotesque maiming, the night watch glanced with disgust at the device. "First and most discussed is how to operate the mascots while in animatronic form. For ease of operation, the animatronics are set to turn and walk towards sounds they hear which is an easy and hands off approach to making sure the animatronics stay where the children are for maximum entertainment slash crowd-pleasing value."

The girl's hand hovered over the "MUTE" button, but it never touched it. As the man rambled on, the night watch had one question.

"What on Earth is that?!"

* * *

"I TOLD YOU, WE SHOULD GO DIRECTLY TO THE OFFICE... NO, WE NEED TO HAVE SOME FUN FIRST... WILL YOU JUST ZIP IT?!... WE SMELL LIKE A CORPSE, DEREK... I SAID ZIP IT!"

_Will you just stop arguing among yourselves and get on with it?! _Strider shouted at the robotic monster.

Apparently, "sharing Springtrap" was not a good idea. The abomination spoke in several voices at once, and movement was surprisingly hard. It kind of hurt, too, like standing on your own feet. Oh, and nobody could settle on what to do. That was a big detail.

For a moment the animatronic turned towards the office, but stopped midway and put a foot in the other direction, still facing the other way. Then it abruptly put one hand in the air and one on its hips, in a sort of a model pose. There was giggling, and suddenly Springtrap started yelling at itself.

"WILL!... HAHA, YOU LOOK STUPID... STUPID IS A RUDE WORD... SHUT UP!..."

The purple poltergeist sighed and put his head in his hands, _While you babies fight, I'll go be productive and actually kill them, okay? Okay._

And with a huff, he was gone. For some time, it was quiet. But it didn't last.

"SEE WHAT YOU'VE MADE HIM DO?... ME?!... WHO SAID THAT?... I'M NOT SURE... JUST GO ALREADY..."

With a painfully slow step, Springtrap gradually made its way to the office.

* * *

_"S-STAY BACK!" the man shouted at the air. There was nothing there but a few empty bottles of alcohol and some arcade machines. "Pac-Chica" flickered a bit on screen above an empty Bonnie suit._

_The man rambled incoherent, slurred-together words about murder, then leaped for the other side of the room from the non-existent threat._

_He yelled again, voice cracking, "GO AWAYYYyyyYYY!"_

_Then the man made a dash for the Bonnie suit. He drunkenly fiddled with something inside of it, then quickly slipped it on. It wasn't put on quite well, since the man was still visible underneath it if someone paid enough attention._

_"Hahhaaaaaha! You can't g-get me now you can'th geth meeeeee!" he laughed at the air as if it were alive. Everything he said came out oddly distorted in the costume, echoing off the empty walls of the place he used to work at._

_The man awkwardly stumbled over a bottle and continued his frenzied laughing. He almost slipped on the spare tokens on the floor, leaning on a "Foxy's Quest" machine and insanely giggling._

_He got up slowly, still laughing at absolutely nothing. For a moment that was the only noise audible. Then there was a loud noise like metal scraping against metal, and his laugh was cut short. It turned into discorded screaming, which could give the bravest of people chills down their spine._

_It was hard to see the purple clothes beneath the blood._


	5. Night Two: Complete?

". . . Remember to smile, you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's pizza," concluded the man on the tape.

"Jeez, hand cranks and spring locks? This was considered safe in the eighties?" the night watch muttered. "I guarantee somebody got hurt!"

Springtrap was just outside of the window. "WE SHOULD DO IT NOW... NO!... WHY NOT?... JUST ZIP IT, YOU TWO!..."

The guard was startled by the sudden yelling and glanced up from one of the monitors. She accidentally met eyes with the animatronic and was immediately filled with regret. Nightmares for a year it was.

Almost instantly, the alarms started blaring and flashing an ugly red color against the rotting walls. The girl panicked and fumbled for a monitor. She wasn't the only one who was scared. Springtrap managed to get out of there somehow without any bickering or stumbling.

The security guard looked at the screen.

VENTILATION: ERROR... AUDIO: ERROR... VISUAL: ERROR...

"WHAT?! Is everything broken?" she said. She hit "REBOOT ALL" multiple times for good measure. One by one, the ERROR messages faded from the screen as if they were never there, and the alarms went out. She sighed with relief, putting down the device.

There was something behind it.

The thing was relatively humanoid, but it had the animatronic touch most relics here had. Maybe it even wore an ugly propeller hat, it was hard to see the specific shapes. Dull stripes and make-up could be seen through the murky shadows. The creature's dead eyes and ugly, wide smile complete the look.

It lunged straight for the night guard.

She cringed at the sight, holding her hands up defensively. For a moment, it was quiet, other than the guard's raspy breathing. She peeked at the place she saw the phantom. The abomination's appearance would be seared into her mind forever, but she was still alive.

For now.

* * *

"WHY DIDN'T YOU- I JUST DIDN'T WANT T- WE STILL STINK- SHU-APPLE-T UP!- NO WA- I'M OLDE- HOW DO YOU K-" Springtrap argued. "PIZZA- THAT'S NOT- I SAID SHUT UP- NEV- CAN WE JUST-"

_Shut. Up._

The robot spun around with a rusty creak. A very disappointed man in purple was glaring at them with such ferocity that anybody would think he was about to cause something to spontaneously burst into flames.

_I disabled the technology so that YOU could get in. I scared the girl out of her mind so that YOU could get in. And what do you do? Yell. Flee. More yelling. Is one moment of cooperation too much for you?!_

Springtrap simply stared.

_Well?_

"WE'RE SORRY, MISTER STRIDER," they finally replied, drooping with shame. For once there was no fighting. Everybody regret their decision.

An all too familiar jingle chimed over the speakers. Six AM. Night shift was over.

* * *

_I have the perfect idea! _Strider exclaimed.

Luke sneezed again as everyone collectively looked up at the purple man. Jack said for them all, 'What is it?'

John Strider rubbed his hands together like a cartoon supervillain who just came up with an evil scheme. He smirked, _I'll be Springtrap this time, and you six can cause hallucinations of certain animatronics! Derek, you can be Freddy, Ron'll be the one to cause errors. Chel can be Chica-_

'My name is not Chel.'

_Jack will be the Puppet, Luke here will be __Foxy, and Will will be Balloon Bi-BOY. Balloon Boy. Any questions?_

Ron raised his hand as if still in school. He said sweetly, 'Why am I not Bonnie?'

_Springtrap is technically Bonnie, and I got Springtrap. Okay? Good._

Ron didn't seem okay with this decision, but kept his mouth shut.

* * *

'Has anybody else been scared of Strider?' Derek asked.

Ron broke in, 'He's a nice guy!'

Chelsea said, 'You think the fan is a nice guy!'

'He's never been rude to you or me!'

'That doesn't-'

'EVERYBODY SHUT UP!' Jack shouted.

Will giggled, 'He sounds like that cartoon character Jack liked to watch! The way he talks is weird! His laughing echoes!'

Jack gave him a stern look. Luke twirled the puppet boy's hair around his toy cutlass, but received the same "I mean business" glare.

'John Strider is creepy, but we should give him a chance,' Chelsea smiled. 'After all, what has he ever done to us?'

* * *

_What do you think?_

'I think you need to tell us your secrets."

Just to "get used to it", Strider had taken control of Springtrap. This was not unusual behavior, but it was unusual to see an animatronic move in such a lifelike manner. The costume had the same unnerving grin as he did most of the time, complete with wide eyes. He moved smoothly, unlike the casual robotic movement most ghosts end up doing. The only thing that was out of place were the limping movements. Every action seemed to cause him great pain, like stepping on needles. But if this was bothering him, he didn't show it. The animatronic was pretty much made for him.

John Strider simply shrugged in amazingly realistic motions.

'You still stink,' Will reminded the man. Derek shoved him.

* * *

"B-Boss! The animatronic moved!"

"Moved? Sweetie, did the ventilation fail?"

"Y-Yes, but-"

"There you go, Julie, problem solved."

"Sir-"

"You still doubt me? Have you heard of Jeremy Fitzgerald? He used to work here back in nineteen eighty-seven. Claimed that the robots were sentient, out for blood. Do you know what happened to him? He ended up in a mental hospital!"

"Because an animatronic malfunctioned and bit his frontal lobe right off!"

"Many people who worked here were injured by the animatronics. It's common. Heck, people say a man who murdered several children here disappeared here, too! What, did a robot animal kill him? No, ridiculous as a flying hedgehog. Go get some rest, me and Vinny here will clean out the place for more supplies and he'll leave you more recordings."


	6. Fantom Phoxy

_Hey! Hey, Derek! Freddy-kid!_

'LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY.'

_I know a great song that would_ suit_ you! Wanna hear it?_

'Does it look like I do?'

_It's called "Stary Niedźwiedź Mocno Śpi"! It means "Old Bear is Sleeping"! Kind of like-_

'Go away!'

_Can I at least sing it? _Strider asked, obviously disappointed.

'No.'

_"Niedźwiedź łapie!"_

'If that's in anyway related to angry bears,' Derek growled. 'You're going to see what one really looks like.'

* * *

"Uh, hello, hello. Uh, for today's lesson, we will be continuing our training on proper suit-handling techniques."

Julie gave an exasperated sigh and looked at the recording device.

The phone guy continued, "When using an animatronic as a suit, please ensure the animatronic parts are tightly compressed and fastened by the spring-lock located around the inside of the suit. It may take a few moments to position your head and torso between these parts in a manner where you can move and speak. Try not to move or press against the spring-lock inside the suit. Do not touch the spring-lock at any time. Do not breathe on the spring-lock, as moisture may loosen them, and cause them to break loose. In any case of the spring-lock moving while you are wearing the suit, please try to maneuver away from populated areas before bleeding out, as to not ruin the customer experience."

The night watch seemed to be trying not to gag.

"As always, if there is ever an emergency, please go to the designated safe room. Every location is built with one extra room that is not included in the digital map layout programmed in the animatronics or the security cameras. This room is hidden to customers, invisible to animatronics, and is always off-camera. As always, remember to smile, you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

"Safe room? This was a problem? No wonder you went out of business, Fazbear. . . 'Look at that. I've been impaled. Better go hide and die and not seek medical attention!'" Julie said in the most sarcastically peppy tone she could manage.

A loud clicking and creaking noise was heard from the other side of the building. The security guard flipped up the tablet monitor, unaware of the six children in the same room.

* * *

'Who goes first?' Ron asked nicely. 'Rock-Paper-Scissors?'

'But there's too many of us!' Will complained.

'Draw straws?'

'Can you even hold straws?' Chelsea replied.

'Fine. I'll think of a number, you try and guess it.'

'Six!' Derek shouted.

Chelsea exclaimed, 'Three!'

'Seven?' Jack said.

'Nine,' Will suggested.

Everybody looked at Luke. He muttered, not looking at them, 'Five.'

Ron clapped, 'Congratulations, you guessed it exactly! You get to scare her first!'

Luke snapped up with wide eyes.

'Get ready, I'll go disable the vents,' he smiled.

* * *

"If you're going to make ventilation systems, make them so that I don't die of oh no. No no no no no. Get away from the window, weirdo. I don't care what you want, just go," Julie instructed.

She looked Springtrap timidly in the mechanical eyes and pointed in the other direction. He did nothing but stare with an eerie, almost-human eagerness into the office like a thief choosing his loot. Of course, he didn't leave. Julie threw up the monitor and pressed the "AUDIO" button. Children giggling could be heard from far off. Like a dog, Springtrap perked up and rushed to seek out the noise, completely ignoring the guard.

Julie sighed in relief.

Then there were the sirens again. The blaring noise could deafen a person at this volume. She was forgetting something. . . Oh yeah, there was an ugly metal fox in the office. That too.

It's grotesque head was tilted, and the thing's face was missing its right eye. The other one was glowing in an odd way. The fox's right arm had broken off at the elbow, leaving it torn at the end, while the other hand had a dangerous-looking hook attached. Several bits and pieces had ripped to reveal it's rusty endoskeleton. The red color was barely visible beneath what seemed to be burn marks. The fox looked ready to tear her limb from limb, using its sharp fangs.

Julie gasped like a fish on land.

Like the "boy" from the day before, it leaped for her, probably ready to bite her face off. The security guard cringed, stuttering, "Only one only one only one only one-"

This went on for several minutes, but again whatever was supposed to happen didn't occur. Julie opened her eye, the office empty once again.

". . .This is getting old."

* * *

Luke plopped down onto the floor, and the other children applauded him as if he were an actor at the end of his performance.

'Splendid!'

'She was totally spooked there!'

'Awesome job!'

The boy suddenly murmured, 'She's not the one.'

Chelsea gazed at him with a peculiar expression. 'The what now?'

'This girl in no way has anything to do with our deaths. I know it.'

'Well, she still might be,' Derek shrugged.

'No, she isn't related to him at all.'

Jack nudged him gingerly with his foot, careful not to pass through him again, asking, 'Are you sure you're alright? You look like a dog that just ran across the globe. How do we know you're not crazy?'

'I saw something.'

Everybody in the room that could see the parched boy stared.

'I saw our killer, for only a moment. . . And everything was on fire.'

There was a moment of silence lasting an eternity. Ron cut in, 'Ooookaaaay, Luke, you are obviously tired from that hallucination you caused. You can go rest for a while, alright?'

Luke gave a sluggish, stiff nod and crawled up from the ground. Derek followed him, making sure he got there.

The sound of the six AM bell brought everybody back into reality.


	7. Put That Thing Back Where It Came From

Luke looked into the room they found Springtrap in. As always, Strider was sitting next to the animatronic. Jeez, he sure liked that thing. What did he see in it?

'S-Sir?' Luke stuttered.

Strider jumped nearly five feet into the air. He whipped around, wide-eyed, but then seemed to notice the boy._ Oh, it's the Foxy kid! I thought it was the co- Nevermind. Ya rarely talk at all, y'know! What's with the sudden talkative personality?_

'I-I saw you in a dream. . . You looked scary. Like a bad guy.'

_. . .W-Well, I used to be a night guard! Y-You probably thought I was bad, so of course I was scary! Yeah! That's probably it! _He pat the little boy on the head like a puppy.

Luke backed up, asking, 'But why specifically you?'

Strider shrugged, giving what was probably a forced smile. He was hiding something. Luke knew it.

Jack suddenly rushed into the room as if everything was on fire. He shouted, 'There you are! Luke, you need to rest! You practically disappeared last night! We can't risk it again.'

'But I-'

'Come on! It's for your own good. You'll feel better, too!'

The ghost sighed and dragged himself down the hall to the room that (he thought) used to be Pirate's Cove. Jack followed, careful not to let him get away.

John Strider simply watched them turn the corner. How long was he going to be able to keep this up?

* * *

'Jack, I swear!' Luke shouted. 'I'm not tired!'

Chelsea moaned, 'What on Earth has gotten into you? You cause a hallucination one time and suddenly our buddy John Strider is evil.'

'He could turn out to be from that television show with the mysterious book. Where the virtual girl goes crazy because her boyfriend broke up with her, so she possesses all those animatronics,' Jack suggested.

'"A Week at Chuck E.'s"?' Derek asked. 'Is that what the plot was?'

'No! Am I the only one who actually tries to see what's "in"?'

Ron pat Luke on the back, but had to quickly pull his hand away when he passed through him again and nearly shouted. Smiling through the pain of a thousand needles, he comforted, 'Don't worry about it. Everything is fine.'

The boy with the red eye sighed and thumped down onto the ground frustration. It was silent for quite a while. You could have heard someone blink. Luke abruptly sprang up and asked Jack, 'Jack, what was the last thing you remember before dying?'

'Oh, that's way back from the seventies! Ah, let's see. . .' the Puppet boy wondered out loud. 'Well, I was running away from someone. . . I tried to get somebody's attention before I could get hurt. . . Ol' Fredbear completely ignored me, and then I felt something cold and wet on my chest. I was probably stabbed, I guess. Anyway, I fell over, and when I. . .'

Luke snapped his fingers in front of the kid's face. He zoned out, and when he came back, he looked petrified. He put his hands on his face.

'. . .when I looked up, I saw a man in purple.'

* * *

_. . .Pierwsza godzina: Niedźwiedź śpi. Druga godzina: Niedźwiedź chrapie. Trzecia godzina: Niedźwiedź-_

'John Strider!'

The ghost man in purple spun around, screaming, _I'M NOT HARASSING FREDDY WITH NURSERY RHYMES, YOU ARE. O-O-Oh, it's just you kids. Don't you know it's rude to sneak up on your kiiiiiii-KUPEL? That means "buddy"!_

'You know what's rude?' Jack hissed.

Chelsea finished for him, 'Killing children!'

_That's actually a crime._

'You get the point!' she shouted. Her wild hair and stiffened limbs made her look like a mad cat.

'You were the killer!' Derek announced. 'You weren't a night guard or our friend! Heck, I bet your name isn't John Strider!'

_You're right. My name is not John. To be honest, I don't remember it myself. . . I guess death and murder does that to a guy. Am I right?_

'. . .Death? They put you on death row, didn't they? No wonder you still look pretty young!' Ron exclaimed.

_Death row? Nah! I managed to break out of there! My death was much more gruesome! _

'Oh boy,' Derek complained.

_I threw myself a celebration afterwards for evading capture. Of course, I. . . had too much to drink._

'Oh, so you were drunk?' Will said in a naive voice.

The guy in purple stared at him for a moment. Finally, he replied, _ . . .Yes, I was. Well, if you know what the word for a person like that, then you know what happens: You go nuts. In my case, I hallucinated that you kids tried get revenge on me. Now, you see Springtrap? Do you know what he was before?_

Jack spoke up, 'Oh! Oh! I do! During the Fredbear's Family Diner era, some costumes were actually wearable! I heard they stopped using them after a series of incidents. Something about spring-key mechanic-isms or whatever.'

_That would have been very useful information to know before I put it on. Since I didn't, this room was sealed up, the wearable costumes forgotten, because of THIS._

With that, the Purple Guy slapped the withered animatronic bunny's head back. For a moment the scene was relatively normal. Upon closer inspection, there was an endoskeleton in the costume. A weird endoskeleton. And then. . .

'THAT IS DISGUSTING, FOR THE LOVE OF FAZBEAR, PUT THE HEAD BACK IN PLACE,' Derek screamed. The younger ghosts were covering their eyes, and the only girl in the group gagged. Everybody else stared in horror.

It was not an endoskeleton, it was somebody's remains, and that somebody was purple and looked a lot like a certain adult ghost in the room.

The man announced, _I may be gone, but I'm going to do exactly what I used to love. And for once, nothing will get in the way._


	8. Birthday Candles On Your Frigid Tomb

**Short chapter is short. Sorry for the hiatus!**

* * *

'That. . . He's such a. . . **I hate him!**' Luke shouted loudly at the air where the Purple Guy had been.

The kid was hyperventilating and pretty much radiating hate like the sun. For a moment, the boy flickered like a broken light bulb or video game pixel. Here and there were patches of red hair and unnaturally pale skin, but they were gone faster than they had appeared on the inky figure.

He spun around, pointing at the same spot and shouting in a hysterical voice, '**We are going to send that man back to hell faster than you can say "PIZZA". He used us like puppets. He f-**'

'Luke!' Ron gasped. 'What's gotten into you?!'

Chelsea hesitated, then grabbed the boy by the arm and yanked him towards the group. 'Calm. Down. Talk to me. Normally, please.'

He twisted out of her grip angrily and stomped out like a tiny titan.

'Leave him alone,' Ron said quickly before anyone could follow the kid. 'He needs time alone.'

'In the mean time, who wants cake?!' Jack said, holding up a stale piece of the food.

* * *

_ "Say 'Freddy's'!" the woman holding the camera giggled._

_The kid in the middle was nearly crushed as his friends struggled to fit in the picture with him. They still smiled, although a bit forced._

_As soon as the camera light flickered, they were stumbling for the stage. The show was about to begin, and none of them wanted to miss it._

_The lights dimmed a little bit, but not enough to be a safety hazard. Or so they thought._

_The crowd of kids that had gathered there cheered as the curtains rose to reveal animatronic characters. A blue bunny with makeup and a bow tie stood ready to play guitar. Next to him was a yellow chick, with a pink garment around her waist and a bib that read "LET'S PARTY!". In her hand was a cupcake. The main attraction stood in the center with his microphone, hat and tie. It was Freddy Fazbear, the entertainer of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza._

_"H-Hello, boys and girls!" the chicken spoke in a robotic, girly voice. "Are you-Are you ready to pa-party with Freddy, Bonnie, Fo-and Chica-ca?"_

_There was a lot of cheering._

_"We can't h-hear you!" Bonnie the Bunny answered, surprisingly a lot like a boy considering his feminine appearance._

_The kids there cheered even louder._

_Music flooded the speakers on the floor as prerecorded music played throughout the pizzeria. Freddy began to sing something about pizza when one of the children felt someone tap on his shoulder. He turned around, nearly jumping out of his skin._

_What had tapped him was a bear. An ugly one. He looked a lot like the Freddy on stage, except for his golden-yellow fur and blueish hat and tie. He looked older somehow. Maybe it was the lack of rosy cheeks and dingy figure, or the unsettling realism. Maybe the humanoid eyes staring at him?_

_The thing said, "So, with a hat like that, I think you're the birthday boy!" With that, he poked the cardboard crown on his head._

_The boy nodded eagerly, causing his crown to slide a little. The yellow bear adjusted it. He may have been startling, but this was probably one of Freddy Fazbear's friends! He was a bear, too!_

_The bear chuckled, "Well, I am Golden Freddy! You are?"_

_"Derek Bergenson!" he exclaimed._

_"Want to get a special birthday surprise?" Golden Freddy smiled in an odd, even creepy fashion. "It'll be just for you!"_

_"Can my friends come? I don't want them to be left out."_

_"Sure! The more, the merrier!" the yellow bear grinned._

_Derek elbowed a boy nearby, whispered something, and then pointed out a three other kids. His pal nodded and quickly got their attention. It wasn't long before a grand total of five children were following Golden Freddy to the back of the pizzeria, holding hands or skipping along._

_They followed him into the hall, stopping just before a door marked, "PARTS AND SERVICE: EMPLOYEES ONLY"._

_"Are you sure this is the right place?" a girl asked._

_"Sure as ever!" Golden Freddy said, opening the door for them. "Children first!"_

_As soon as all five reluctantly scooted in, they heard the door slam shut. They suddenly started babbling amongst themselves in panic in the dark._

_Nobody noticed the "animatronic" take off its head and reach for a shiny silver blade._


	9. Give Cake, Give Hints

'. . .Want a cake. . ?'

Luke looked up from his pouting.

'I found an old pie in the fridge. It's a miracle it hasn't rotted yet,' Jack grinned. 'You like strawberry-vanilla, don't you?'

The younger boy blew a raspberry and flopped down to the ground, making sure to turn away from him. He growled, 'We can't even touch it, so what's the point?'

'I think we can. If we try hard enough.'

'Really? How?' Luke hissed, sounding almost poisonous.

'The Purple Guy managed to lift Springtrap's head off, right?'

'He's. . . different,' he said, shuddering at the reminder.

'Chelsea grabbed you by the hand.'

Silence. Finally, 'We're both not real. Doesn't count.'

'I tripped on a soda can and fell right through you with the pain of a thousand needles.'

Luke didn't reply.

Jack got up and wandered around the room for a while before stopping at a box of newspapers. He shouted, 'I'll prove it!' He swiped at the box several times, trying to figure out how to hold things again. After what felt like hours, he held up a rolled up newspaper sheet. 'I DID IT I DID IT III DID IIIT!' He waved it high above his head, but it slipped out and unfolded on top of his head, obstructing hid view. '. . .Hey, there's Jo-Purple's photo here!'

Luke shot up. 'Really?!' He picked up the corner of the paper on his first try.

Sure enough, there was a picture of somebody who looked almost identical to the man. There were still noticeable differences, of course. His eyes looked more human than whatever he currently had, and his skin didn't look like it was tinted purple at all. If anything, he was abnormally pale. The man looked pretty casual, except for his creepy grin.

'Does it have a name?' Luke asked.

Jack tore it off of his head. '"Porfirio Larkspur Declared Cause of the Missing Children Incident",' he read aloud. '. . .That is a ridiculous name! His parents were trying too hard!'

'"Porfirio" means "purple",' came a voice.

Chelsea stared at the two startled boys. She continued, '"Larkspur" is also a type of purple flower. All parts of both species of larkspur are considered too toxic for human beings to ingest. Delphinium actually kills within a few hours due to cardiotoxic and neuromuscular blocking.'

The two continued to stare.

'What? I wanted to become a good chef. I need to know some botany. What plants are safe to grow for food, stuff like that.'

'. . .And we're back to cake!' Jack replied. 'Do you want any, Luke?'

The little boy gave a slow nod.

* * *

'Cake. At a time like this,' Derek hissed. 'You do realize what has been going on for the past, what, fifty years? Everybody is dead, our murderer himself has been tricking us, we've survived at least three re-openings. At least.'

Jack shrugged, 'Luke and Chelsea agreed to some.'

'Ditzes,' he said.

Jack gave a frustrated huff. With a grin almost as big as Springtrap's, he asked, 'If you don't want cake, you don't get to join in on the joke!'

'Is it that one about the ex-wife? Dude, we're kids.'

'It's funny!' he whined. 'That's not it, anyway. We figured out Purple's naaame!' Jack sang.

'So?'

Jack finally sighed, 'His name literally means "purple."'

'Seriously? That's stupid.'

He nodded.

'. . .Fine, I'll go to your lil' pizza party,' Derek muttered. 'All we can do here is be dead.'

Three down, two to go.

* * *

'HEY THERE, FRIEND.'

Ron found Jack before Jack found him. Not a bad thing, of course. Not like he could get a heart attack anymore, anyway.

'Whatcha doin'?!' he smiled. An actual smile. Not a common sight.

Jack groaned, 'Trying to get up from the floor.'

'That sounds fun. Can I join in?'

'Be my guest. Race me to the bottom of the stairs, throw yourself into a river, knock yourself out. See how that goes for you.'

Ron turned around probably to do those things, but Jack quickly called out, 'SARCASM.'

'Oh,' he said.

'So, uh, I found a-' Jack began.

'Yes.'

'W-What?'

Ron shrugged innocently and retorted, 'Yeah, I'd be glad to go to your cake party.'

'How on Earth. . ?'

'You talk loud. Pretty sure Mister Larkspur heard you at some point.'

Jack looked around. 'Where is he, anyway?'

'Dunno.'

Jack got up and put his head in his hands. 'Great, the most dangerous man of our time is roaming freely around the building. Did it occur to you that we might need to keep track of him?'

'Yeah.'

'And?'

'. . .I thought it was the thought that counts.'

'Uuurgh.'

'What are you doing now?' Ron asked.

'Complaining.'

'About what?'

* * *

The hall was empty. Julie was not to arrive for two more hours. There was still time to-

WHUMP.

Luke fell to the ground.

"The Purple Guy" loomed over him.

'H-H-Hi.'

_You're plotting against me._

'W-What?' Luke stuttered.

_Don't play dumb with me. The Puppet Boy is inviting all of you to some feast with cake. I am not deaf. _It seemed that he just got ruder and ruder the more he learned about this man. _You will tell me what you are going to do, or else. . . I'll. . . never let you move on! Yeah!_

'I'd rather die a hundred times then do that,' the boy said, not sounding or looking too sure of himself.

_When and where will this meet up take place, "Foxy"? _He held a ghostly blade not too far away from the boy. Even if it was harmless, it was threatening enough.

'W-What used to be the kitchen, a-at, uh, half an hour before midnight.'

_. . .Thanks for the tip. . . LAD. I'm sure you can handle an extra murderer at your party. . . No offense. But you kinda are. . ._ the strange man turned around. _Enjoy your cake._


	10. I Hope You're Happy

**AN: Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry! I'm back! Also, FNAF4 is going to rip apart my story. |D**

* * *

'He attacked me!' Luke cried to himself. He looked like he was literally falling apart. Inky tendrils came off of him like smoke or fire.

Derek narrowed his eyes, 'But he can't hurt you. Wasn't he a nice guy when we first saw him? What caused him to snap like this?'

'He was so scary,' he whispered in fear. His back was to the sloppily-made table, which had the strangely fresh cake on it. A tall, multi-level cake with elegant designs made out of sweet frosting. It even had lit candles!

Jack stepped forward. 'I'll check on him. I'm not chicken.'

Luke cried harder, tears glowing rusty red.

'Bad choice of words, Jack!' Chelsea hissed.

He waved her away and hurried off.

* * *

Now, if he was a bloodthirsty purple madman killed in a bunny costume by ghosts, where would he hide? Probably the saferoom.

Sure enough, the strange man was there doing disgusting and strange things. Porfirio had tilted Springtrap at such a pose that he made an almost ninety degree angle at the torso. Despite the sickening noises, he was rummaging through the pockets of a purple, torn and bloodied jacket. Porfirio grinned as he pulled out a bag of some powder labeled "KHURLQ". He sat down and opened it, making the room smell like stale vinegar. When he saw the boy, he jumped, knocking over a stack of. . . beer cans?

'Whazzat?' Jack asked.

Porfirio growled, his voice shaky, _N-Nun of you business!_

Jack sat down on the floor. He wasn't going to move anytime soon. They stared angrily at each other until Jack asked again, 'Why are you purple?'

_I'm argyric._

'Is that a color?'

_No. It's a s-skin condidition. It maaakes you bluuue if it ingests silvurrr. I took silviver medicine, sooo I in-di-gested siiilvar. K-Kids at schools picked on meee. S-Sooo I. . . I started taaaaa. . .king. . . Eventually I didn't- I didn't care what they said an-bout met-met-me. Buuut when I gets older, my grill friend tried to mate-m-m-ake me quit. But I can't bee-bee-beecuz Imma fail-yur. I 'e-last. Relast. Re-lapsed, sorry. 'N do you know who I-I-I took it out on?_

Jack's eyes widened.

_You. Your friends of yours. Buuuuuuuuuuuuut. . . But. . . B-Buuuuuuuuuuuut. . ._ Larkspur began to stare off into space, giggling. Jack slowly backed out of the room.

* * *

'Well?'

'Well, he really likes "kurl-q", whatever that is,' Jack shrugged. 'Other than that, he seems crazed.'

'Tol' joo!' Luke pouted.

Jack ignored him and announced, 'Look, we're here to celebrate! This place has been all gloom 'n doom, so cheer up! We still have a conveniently fresh cake!' He pointed at the cake on the table, looking like it just came out of the oven.

Everyone nodded and actually started to smile a bit. All of them looked less like crying ink blots and more like, well, regular kids.

Except for Will.

He didn't look happy at all. In fact, he looked even sadder.

Jack took notice of this immediately. Oh no, nobody was going to get upset today. Not today-

Suddenly Porfirio burst into the room. He had a crazed look in his eyes, like a warrior out for blood. The purple poltergeist screamed, _You really were plotting against meeee! I-I knew you were plotting against me!_

The happy atmosphere vanished as if he had murdered it as well. It was anything but happy now. Like day one.

'W-We were just having a party-' Ron said.

Larkspur interrupted, _Do you think I'm stupid?! I refuses to be defied by childrens of all people!_

'You do?!' Will shouted. He no longer sounded like a cute little boy. He sounded like a demon. An angry little demon. 'You already have been, I've heard! One more time wouldn't hurt!'

Sanity seemed to have returned to the purple man and he stepped back, terrified. Terrified of a little boy.

Will snatched a candle, pointing it threateningly at Larkspur. If he was material, he would have caught fire right then and there. He leaned towards his face and held the candle out to the side.

Will hissed, "I hope you're happy."

And then he dropped it.

* * *

**IT BURNS!: Fazbear's Fright Burns to the Ground!**

A new local attraction based on an ancient pizzeria burned down overnight. Authorities have not ruled out foul play, but at the moment, it seems to have been caused by faulty wiring.

Very few was found at the scene. The few items that were salvaged will be sold at a public auction.


End file.
